<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schleeping Beauty by i_am_trash_15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126430">Schleeping Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15'>i_am_trash_15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fics that were based on ideas that made me laugh [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Somnophilia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im not gonna lie, sorta - Freeform, this is soft, this was entirely for the pun in the title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur loves watching Schlatt sleep. It brings him peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fics that were based on ideas that made me laugh [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schleeping Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was just for a pun im sorry (not really)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nights like this, Wilbur couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t an issue of insomnia or anything, or even just restlessness, he just had too many things to think about. His gaze shifted from the ceiling over to the man beside him, watching him breathe. Wilbur smiled softly as the ram hybrid shifted in his sleep, turning from on his back to on his side, facing him. His hair fell into his eyes, and Wilbur gently brushed it away.</p><p> </p><p>He combed a gentle hand through Schlatt’s soft hair, causing the hybrid to softly sigh in his sleep, curling closer to him. Wilbur chuckled soundlessly, smiling. For as much the ram boasted of strength, Wilbur was his weakness. Wilbur was the only one to make him go dizzy in the head in the best sort of way, Wilbur was the only one to make his knees go weak when he was in the man’s hold, Wilbur was the only one he felt safe showing the softer side of himself to.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur loved to tease his lover about all of this, ever since he had told him one blissful night. The truth was, though, was that Wilbur was just as weak for Schlatt as Schlatt was for him. Schlatt was the only one to make him feel like this. He had been in love before, sure, but no one had been able to make him feel so <em> whole </em> like Schlatt could.</p><p> </p><p>He would never say this aloud, but he made sure that Schlatt knew this whenever he smothered him in little kisses, showering him with affection. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt made a little noise in his sleep, one of the ones that Wilbur loved to listen to. They were so few and far between, but they meant that Schlatt was content, a rare occasion with the man. Wilbur smiled at the sleeping man, scooting closer slightly so that he could wrap his arms around him. Schlatt hummed in his sleep, snuggling into Wilbur’s warmth. Wilbur kissed the top of the ram’s head before leaning back so he could look at him, taking in his sleeping face. Schlatt’s face was peaceful, a nice change from the usual scowl adorning his features. The horns on the side of the ram’s head looked far less intimidating with his hair messed up as it was, and his furry ears twitched every now and again.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur reached up and pet his lover’s hair, playing with the ear. <em> It was so soft </em> , Wilbur thought to himself. He kept petting Schlatt’s ear, and the ram downright <em> purred </em>, giving an almost catlike response to being pet.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur loved Schlatt. There was no question about it. He was absolutely smitten with every aspect of the ram hybrid, from the way that he intimidated people, to his sense of humor, to the soft parts of him, like his ears, and his personality when it was just them two behind closed doors.</p><p> </p><p>Nights like this, Wilbur couldn’t sleep. Not insomnia tonight, just wholehearted and undying love for the man sleeping at his side. He was too beautiful to not look at, too entrancing not to attract Wilbur’s gentle stare. Schlatt was Wilbur’s Schleeping Beauty, and until the ram arose, Wilbur would be there at his side, listening to him breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Nights like this, Wilbur was always eventually pulled to sleep by the sounds Schlatt made while sleeping. In the morning, he would see Schlatt again. For now, they could just simply rest in each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>It was a well-rested night for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>